dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Nemesis
General Information Character Name: Isaac Nemesis Character Nicknames or Titles: Star Defender Screen Name: stardf29 Length of Time on Thread: Since about April 2005 Character Information Age: 17 Gender: Male Species: Human, but from a different universe Hair/Eye Colors: Hair is light blue (naturally), eyes are a slightly darker blue Weight/Height: Thin build, 5’7” Distinct Markings: none Clothes and Other Accessories: His dress is pretty typical of a normal human. Weapons: While he keeps a collection of assorted weapons on board his space ship, he prefers traveling with his trusty sword, Elmenta. He also uses several Elemental Cards, as well as a variety of other weapons. Armor: He usually keeps a special force field that wraps around his body on. This special shield will absorb damage done to him until it has taken damage past its damage threshold, at which point it breaks and must be repaired back at the ship. Isaac usually doesn’t do anything dangerous when this shield is broken. Residence: in his spaceship Occupation: belongs to an organization called the “Star Defenders.” Their main job is patrolling the universe to keep it safe from evil forces. There, he is in the Head Division of his sector. In Ditto Town, he works in the daytime at the Welcome Center in the Astronomical Emporium, and at night he leads a late night PATROL shift. Mode of Transportation: Through space, he uses a spaceship. On land, he walks or runs from place to place (he can run quite fast for quite a long time). He can also set up a teleportation point at certain spots so that he can instantly warp to these spots. Overall Personality: A kind young man who simply wishes to help out whatever way he can. His quick thinking helps him through several situations. Myers-Briggs personality type ISTJ. Personality Flaws: Ever since his brother supposedly committed suicide, he has become overly introverted. He has since become just a bit more outgoing, though he can still be typically shy. Upon learning that his brother is still alive and working for the Organization, he has struggled with hatred towards him. Also, he can be too quick to think at times, and has been known to impulsively act on his emotions misguidedly. Skills: As a Star Defender, he has unmatched speed and stamina and is a formidable opponent in battle, even though his physical strength isn’t as high as that of other Star Defenders. He also has an extremely fast reaction time, and to most people it seems like he can react to something the instant it happens. He is also good at using elemental attacks from his elemental cards. Magic Skills: He has an innate ability to fuse elemental cards with his hands; this allows him to make special combination cards that have special effects or are more powerful in battle. (Most Star Defenders need a special sword to fuse cards.) His elemental specialty is lightning. He can perform a basic elemental ability (which he calls the Thunder Lance) where he fires a quick bolt of lightning that shoots straight out from his hand. Though the attack is weak, multiple attacks can take down most enemies, while Isaac himself dodges enemy attacks skillfully. Family: Brandon, who supposedly committed suicide when Isaac was in 4th grade, has since shown to be alive and somehow in Ditto Town, working for the Organization; it is known that Brandon hates his little brother with a passion. His parents, Daniel and Ruth, have been discovered to not really be his real parents, but holograms Brandon had put in their place. Isaac has since discovered his real father trapped in the body of a monster that needed to be killed; however, his father's soul was preserved in a broken sphere. His mother is also trapped in a monster's body, and is presumed to be with Brandon. Sharon is the little sister who is also involved in the Star Defenders, but as she is only in the Intermediate Division, she was not part of the mission Isaac was on that led him to Ditto Town. Friends: Best friend Nerrha, several other Star Defenders; in Ditto Town: Rana, Erik, Abby, Song, Tyler, Chase, Aria, the ghosts Jean and Claude, Julius the Minish, Nessa, Furry One and other various townsfolk. Enemies: Most namely his brother, Brandon, and the rest of the Organization. Pets, etc: His former pet falcon, Reese, has been shown to really be a Narnian falcon named Skyhunter; as such, the two now share more of a friendship relation than an owner-pet relation. Short History: Isaac has lived peacefully on his planet for his childhood. However, when he entered 4th grade, his older brother committed suicide, and the loss estranged him from most of his peers. Some months later, though, a classmate, Molly, reached out to him and invited him to join an organization she helped to lead: the Star Defenders. There, he found out that to be a Star Defender, he must have had special powers; when he discovered who he was, he was forever bound to the organization. After that, he has honed his skills as a Star Defender and has served well in the organization, saving his universe from many different threats. One day, he went off to explore the planets outside his galaxy on a self-assigned mission to discover other rational-thinking beings. During this mission, he ended up somehow in Ditto Town. Adjusting to various new threats and friends, as well as meeting up with Nerrha, he soon found himself thrown right into the middle of town dealings, as he grew the garden that would serve as the setting for Song and Tyler's wedding, and even helping lead a team in an attack against the Organization that would severely cripple it. In the midst of all that, Isaac learned the truth about his brother and his parents. A side adventure during his time in Ditto Town led him to meet the Lord in His incarnate form Natanel on the planet of Taelo. However, his memories of the event were sealed off upon returning to Dittotopia. Stories Character has been in: Ditto Story 6: DisOrganization!, the current (7th) Ditto Story, Ditto Mansion 3 (Valentine's Day Ball) and 14 (Fellowship/Natanel), Ditto Fountain 4 (Real Life)